


Forms Of Love

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unsatisfied with merely defeating Itachi, Sasuke aims to destroy Itachi's mind and soul by seducing him then giving him what he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intent

After many hours of racing through the trees, Sasuke finally came to a soft landing on the ground. He had just narrowly escaped from Orochimaru’s place, and he needed some time to recuperate before he looked around for some companions to aid his quest. Looking ahead, he saw the gates to one of the most disreputable towns in existence. Hopefully he would also be able to gain information about the Akatsuki while he rested.   
  
Entering the town, he soon became aware that he stuck out like a sore thumb. Maybe because his shirt was pure white, in contrast to the grimy dirt-coloured clothes on most others. People were staring at him for an amount of time which was unhealthy for them given his temper; some more so at his uncovered chest.   
  
“You’d fetch a good price, boy,” some old hag cackled. Dismissing her with a hard look, he continued forward. The light was starting to fade and his thoughts quickly turned to finding a place for the night.   
  
Wandering down a dark alley to avoid the crowds, he came out on a semi-deserted street. To his surprise, two tall men in black cloaks with a red cloud design came out of the nearest whore-house. Recognising the pattern as the same as the one his brother wore, he entered the building as once were out of sight. He didn’t want to risk detection by tracking them; he could tell they were highly trained, and he wasn’t after them specifically.   
  
“Welcome!” said a young girl, smiling and coming to embrace him. He glared at her; with unspoken words he told her to not approach any further. She trembled and backed away.   
  
“Better yet…” muttered Sasuke, grabbing her and taking her to a secluded corner. “Those two men who just walked out – what were they doing here?”  
  
Terrified, the girl responded. “They had been coming in pairs, each pair at the first of the month. So far three pairs have come.”  
  
“Has a blue-skinned one holding a large object and a calm character with long black hair come in yet?” Sasuke demanded.  
  
“No, Sir,” whimpered the girl. Disinterested in her now, Sasuke released her and she ran to the back room.  
  
Sasuke gave a cruel half-smile and sat down at the nearest table to collect his thoughts. Finally he could get to Itachi. His revenge would be complete. He started to shake in anticipation. Nearly all his living years had been gobbled up in the thought of killing his aniki. Gazing around at the seedy customers in the place who looked as if they were living half-lives as slaves to their habits, a gleam came into his eye. Death simply wasn’t good enough. As sweet as that revenge would be, he was quite confident that he could match Itachi evenly in battle. Now he wanted more. He wanted the bastard to burn in the hell he was going through. He wanted to get Itachi addicted to him, and then he would throw him away like the piece of worthless trash that he was.   
  
It was quite a lofty aim, but he had the perfect means to do it. Even Itachi couldn’t be calm and logical in the throes of ecstasy, could he?  
  
Distracted by his thoughts, he didn’t even notice a well-dressed elderly woman staring at him from across the room, who was obviously the owner. She started to walk forward, with two tough-looking bodyguards following her closely.   
  
Seeing her approach, he looked at her, meeting the challenge. She eyed him, displeased.   
  
“It looks as if you’ve gained information about one of our customers that you shouldn’t have, boy,” she said coldly.   
  
Sasuke’s eyes narrowed at the threatening tone. Defiantly, he rose to his feet, unaffectedly staring back at her. She bristled at his lack of acknowledgement.   
  
“You will have to be disposed of, boy,” she said, her eyes not changing expression.   
  
Both men sprung forward to grab him. Sasuke easily moved in front of one and knocked him unconscious with an uppercut, then twisted to send the other flying into the wall with a kick.   
  
Scared but relying on her business sense, the owner said haughtily “What do you want?”   
  
Staring her down, Sasuke gave a sniff and replied “I want to work in this place. And I’ll only sleep with guys.”  
  
Surprised, but seeing as she had no option, she agreed with a nod. It was obvious that he was after the men with the unique cloaks, but there was no proof she had helped conspire against them; to others, he could have joined for innocent reasons. And seeing as the next two were the final ones according to the agreement she had with the Akatsuki, she wasn’t losing business either. Her expression changed to one of distrust.   
  
“You’d better not damage our reputation, boy,” she said, eyeing him angrily.   
  
Smirking coldly, Sasuke said “I’ll become the best you have in a month.”


	2. Reunion

It was that time of the month.   
  
The best girls and boys in the establishment were lined up to receive their prestigious visitors. Sasuke had demanded that he not be there and had concealed himself in an adjacent room, peeking out through a small gap in the door. At dusk, Itachi and Kisame entered. Smiling, the owner went up to them to greet them personally. Itachi accepted her gestures, remaining quiet, while Kisame had a grin on his face in anticipation. Showing them towards the selection, she waited at the entrance to the rooms to give them their key. Itachi went first and moved along the line quickly. Upon reaching the end, he flatly said “None of these are suitable.”  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry, Sir-“ began the owner apologetically.  
  
“Just give me my room key,” said Itachi, cutting her off.   
  
Kisame was looking incredulously at the scene, but he didn’t disrespect his partner’s decision by openly asking him about it. Realising they were waiting, he selected a pretty, young girl, and then walked forward to receive his key. Itachi’s room was at the end of the hall, while Kisame’s was next to the entrance.   
  
As soon as they were out of view, Sasuke scrambled to follow. He was dressed in his own clothes from before and had his weapons on. He could hear Itachi’s fast strides on the wooden floor and a door slam. Moving past the owner with a glare so she wouldn’t interfere, he saw Kisame standing at his door, staring after his partner. The girl was wondering what was delay was, but was standing respectfully. Passing them, Sasuke matched the pace of Itachi’s strides. Realising the boy was following Itachi, Kisame called out “Don’t disturb him if you value your life.” Sasuke turned his head slightly in response but maintained his pace. Reaching the end of the hall, he raised his hand to knock but the door opened before he could do so. Itachi stared at him, not showing any surprise – that same familiar emotionless stare.  
  
“Sashiburi,” Itachi said.   
  
“Sashiburi,” was the reply. After a few moments, Sasuke added “May I come in?” all the while coolly returning Itachi’s gaze.   
  
Itachi didn’t budge. Becoming slightly annoyed, Sasuke pushed past him and closed the door, giving Kisame a hard look at the same time.   
  
Sasuke remained standing a few paces from the door, while Itachi moved to the centre of the room.   
  
“I suppose you’re here to show me your skills,” said Itachi.  
  
Sasuke smirked slightly. “Actually, yes, I am. And I finally have the body for it.” He unhooked his sword, and then discarded it on the floor. Itachi remained staring at him, observing him, waiting for Sasuke to fully reveal his intentions.   
  
“But I thought we might compete a different way,” continued Sasuke. “I’ve gathered a lot of skill over the past month at this place.”   
  
Itachi’s eyes widened as he realised what Sasuke was asking, and also what he must have done to get those skills.   
  
Sasuke knew he had to be straightforward with Itachi – even though he could seduce those who didn’t know him with open flirting, he knew that his highly perceptive brother would see through any act. Disregarding the grievances of the past, he did think that his brother was attractive.   
  
Taking slow steps forward, he reached Itachi and started to lightly stroke the front of Itachi’s pants. Itachi remained still, trapped by Sasuke’s nonchalance at this taboo action.   
  
“I want to fight with these swords, aniki,” said Sasuke, seriously. Frowning slightly, Itachi took a few steps back and fell back to sit on the bed. Leaping forward, Sasuke landed on Itachi’s hips, in a seated straddle. Itachi grunted at the sudden weight on his growing erection, and there was an unreadable expression in his eyes for a moment.   
  
“Your body isn’t complaining, aniki,” said Sasuke, pushing Itachi down onto the bed, coolly observing him. Sasuke readjusted his position and Itachi couldn’t help but let out a small groan from the change in weight. Keeping his hips pressed against him, Sasuke lowered his upper body so they were face to face, and waited there.   
  
“Fine,” was the soft reply.   
  
Sasuke let his gaze fall for a few moments longer, then gave a small smile and pushed himself up to a seated position. Itachi hissed at the change in pressure again.   
  
“Then I’m all yours,” said Sasuke, still giving that small smile. He could tell he was becoming excited as well. He waited for Itachi to move; too much flirtatiousness on his part and it would seem fake. He had to act as it came naturally. He had faith in his now-developed libido. No one could resist him – it was the same old same old, even now. Except that this time it was Itachi.   
  
Sitting up again, Itachi moved his hands in the open front of Sasuke’s shirt, loosening it as his hands snaked around Sasuke’s waist.   
  
Still frowning slightly, he asked “And how are we to keep score in this ‘battle’?”   
  
“The one who makes the other forget about the past the most times, wins,” replied Sasuke coolly, lifting his arms up as his shirt was removed.   
  
Letting out a puff of air, Itachi said “This is fucked,” glancing to the side.   
  
“That’s the idea,” Sasuke said, pushing Itachi back down on the bed as he grabbed Itachi’s mesh shirt and lifted it above his head, throwing it on the floor. Then he loosened the front of Itachi’s pants, displaying the hardness as evidence of Itachi’s desire.   
  
“I will be glad to see you out of that stupid purple thing, though,” Itachi said candidly.   
  
Freezing for a second, Sasuke gave a withering look, and with a deadpan tone, said “Your wish is my command.” Still looking pissed off at the criticism even though it wasn’t his choice to wear that clothing in the first place, Sasuke pulled at one of the loose ends to remove the knot and threw the cord away, letting his own pants fall past his hips. Glancing down, he was surprised that he had become so hard that quickly – he was already fully erect.   
  
Itachi sat up again and wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s body and neck, pulling him forward into a gentle kiss. Sasuke felt waves of pleasure as their erections rubbed against each other, but it was the tender kisses from Itachi which surprised him the most. He closed his eyes and let himself be taken away by them, playing the role. Usually he would consciously respond to his partner’s movements, but this time he was feeling something different: Itachi’s sensitive touches were causing him to reflexively groan and tremble in pleasure and he found himself needing to make sure that Itachi was feeling good as well. Itachi now deepened the kisses, expertly stroking Sasuke along his back and neck. It wasn’t long before Sasuke was overcome, only aware of the sensations, as well as aroused to an intensity he had never felt before, which he suddenly realised was unnerving. Breathing a bit quicker, Sasuke tried to relax the tension in his back. Giving a last nip on Sasuke’s lower lip, Itachi pulled away. Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. Looking at Sasuke with soft eyes, he asked “Are you going to give yourself to me or not?”  
  
Sasuke was momentarily alarmed that he had been so transparent, but his cock twitched in response. He was completely exposed. That was it. He lost control. He launched forward, kissing Itachi desperately. Eyes widening in surprise, Itachi fell back onto the bed, returning the kissing, allowing Sasuke to fulfil his need to provide him pleasure. Somehow they managed to remove the remaining articles of clothing, with tongues wrestling and hips grinding into each other.   
  
Gasping for air, Itachi rolled them over so he was now on top, maneuvering Sasuke’s head so he could go deeper into his mouth, and giving a few more passionate kisses before breaking away to observe Sasuke. Sasuke had a dazed look on his face.   
  
“What do you want me to do, aniki?” asked Sasuke, softly.  
  
“I want you screaming my name, otouto,” Itachi whispered huskily.   
  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow slightly and glanced away, as if to say that request was redundant; as if he could stop himself from doing that.   
  
Looking back to Itachi, his eyes widened as he realised that Itachi was staring at him intently. His breathing quickened; he needed something more and quickly, and it didn’t look as if Itachi wanted to wait either.   
  
Itachi moved his hand up, extending three fingers, and said “Lick it.”   
  
Sasuke gathered saliva in his mouth and, shutting his eyes, extended his tongue, then closed his lips around the fingers and dragged back slowly, coating them well. Opening his eyes again, Itachi was frozen like a statue, then he quickly disappeared.   
  
“Aah,” Sasuke grunted as he felt one finger move past his hole, working its way up. The other fingers were added quickly; he couldn’t help but gasp some more at the stimulation. His breathing increased as he moved his head side to side, trying not to be completely overcome by the sensation. His own dick was quivering and he could tell that he was leaking a lot of precum. Sasuke lay there, absorbed, drunk on the fact the pleasure was mutual, which made him extra sensitive. The fingers pulled out and he felt a quick kiss on the tip of his member as Itachi moved back up, causing him to reflexively buck his hips and squirm on the bed, moaning loudly. He didn’t feel like he could take much more. Taking deep breaths in an effort to control his breathing, he opened his eyes to see Itachi slowly crawl over him to finally sit on his chest, his huge erection hovering inches over Sasuke’s mouth.   
  
“Suck it good, otouto.”   
  
Raising his head, Sasuke closed his eyes and enclosed his mouth over as much of Itachi’s member as he could fit, furiously moving his tongue around and along it, savouring Itachi’s salty taste. He enjoyed hearing Itachi’s faster breathing and small gasps. Grateful for Itachi’s willing vulnerability, he effortlessly made Itachi’s pleasure his only goal, and meticulously varied the pressure and rhythm for effect.   
  
Suddenly the member was removed as Itachi got up and lay on his back at the head of the bed, pillows supporting his shoulders and head.   
  
Confused, Sasuke looked at him. A delectable sight, with his wet cock sticking straight into the air, his arms outstretched, and his hair loosely encircling his head. But… what?  
  
“Get on it, otouto.”   
  
Sasuke’s eyes widened in surprise – that would give him full control. He didn’t like the implication of weakness – as if Itachi wasn’t sure what Sasuke could handle. In one fluid motion, Sasuke leapt up, grabbed Itachi’s cock and positioned it, and let gravity do the rest so Itachi was buried all the way to the hilt in his ass.   
  
Sasuke momentarily lost sensation of his surrounding as his prostate was hit. Panting heavily, he opened his eyes to see that Itachi had scrunched up his face and was gripping the pillows. He didn’t want to give Itachi a chance to recover - using great control to stave off his own orgasm, he pushed up with his legs and slammed down again. At this, Itachi’s eyes snapped open and he looked at Sasuke with gritted teeth. Sasuke started to move faster, making sure every thrust was deep, hitting his sensitive spot. The pleasure was so intense, and he was dangerously close to coming despite all his practice at containing his orgasm, but he continued as fast as he could, knowing that Itachi would be feeling it as well. Barely in control of his body, he had to put his full attention on what he was doing. Letting out a gasp, he lifted his head and closed his eyes, completely absorbed in the sensation. His brother was hard just for him, and that meant something. All the pain of being overlooked and abandoned was softened in the intimacy. It felt so good to feel his brother’s throbbing passion moving inside of him. Addicted to the sensation, Sasuke moved even faster. He didn’t know how much more he could take, but damn it felt good. He could feel the streams of his precum slide down and gather on Itachi crotch.   
  
He heard Itachi say in a strained voice “I think you’re losing this battle, otouto.”   
  
“I want you to win,” Sasuke answered instinctively as he came down hard again. He himself was surprised at those words, but at the same time it felt natural to want to dull the painful past with Itachi’s affection that he had never stopped craving. He cracked an eye open to observe Itachi’s reaction.   
  
For a fraction of a second, he saw Itachi’s wide eyes. Then, sitting up slightly, Itachi reached up to grab Sasuke’s shoulder from behind and slammed him down hard, keeping him grounded. “Itachiiiiiiiiii!” Sasuke screamed, gasping for air as he felt Itachi’s warm seed release into him and his own orgasm spray streams of cum. They had both come at the same time. Itachi’s forehead was on his shoulder and he could hear him panting. Exhausted, he let his own head fall down to Itachi’s shoulder. Breathing hard, still trying to recover, he realised he had never released that much before; Itachi’s stomach and chest were covered. He felt Itachi’s head shift and heard him whisper “clean me,” then Itachi fell back onto the bed.   
  
Still panting, Sasuke fell onto his hands and moved down the bed. Itachi hissed as his softening dick was released. Positioning his head at Itachi’s stomach, he slowly but thoroughly lapped up his seed, taking extra time to explore the crevasse of Itachi’s bellybutton with his tongue. He especially enjoyed licking the bumps on Itachi’s toned stomach. Once he was at Itachi’s chest, he let his hips fall, sliding his body along Itachi’s as he sucked gently on Itachi’s hard nipples. Then licking up to his neck, Sasuke gulped the last drop under Itachi’s chin and happened to glance to the side to see a hand towel on one of the pillows. Freezing for a second, he looked up at Itachi, embarrassed, wondering what he must be thinking of him – Itachi had meant for him to use that? Itachi looked thoughtful despite the emotionless mask, but Sasuke got his answer when he felt something hard press against one of his thighs.   
  
“On your hands and knees, otouto,” Itachi commanded quietly. Sasuke moved to obey as quickly as his remaining strength would let him. He felt his cheeks get parted and Itachi’s tongue slowly circle the entrance of his quivering hole. Sasuke couldn’t handle this teasing; his desire was growing so much. His own cock jumped and started to leak. How could one touch from Itachi make him so mad with desire? Exhausted from trying to control himself before, he wasn’t sure how long he could last. Everything was happening much faster now. He could feel the lust building up strongly, eager to display at his aniki’s touches.   
  
Breathing in sharply, he begged “Please, aniki – I need you.” He felt one of Itachi’s arms snake around his waist, and fingertips lightly move along his wet cock.   
  
“How badly do you need me, little Sasuke?”   
  
It was unbearable. Wiggling his hips, he whimpered “Please, I need you so badly, aniki.” Right now he didn’t care how pathetic he sounded.   
  
Suddenly the hand was removed and he felt Itachi’s large cock slide in a bit, and then it was gone.   
  
“PLEASE, ANIKI!” he shouted. His whole body was trembling now. He felt hands on his hips, and then Itachi was thrusting deeply and quickly. Gasping in relief, Sasuke barely held onto reality as tried to not be overloaded with the sensation that he craved.   
  
“This is better than anything I’ve felt before,” he choked out.  
  
Itachi replied through gritted teeth “That’s because I’m your aniki,” giving an unusually hard thrust.   
  
“Fuck yeah”, gasped Sasuke. He let his elbows fall down and rested his forehead on the mattress, gripping the sheets, breathless as the waves of pleasure caused him to lose sense of his surroundings. It was coming to the point where it was so intense he couldn’t stand it. Itachi gave two quick thrusts and tightly fisted Sasuke’s heavily leaking erection, which was all that was needed to push Sasuke over the edge. “ANIKIIIII!” he screamed as he felt his ass tighten and his own orgasm explode. He heard Itachi exclaim and felt warm seed pump furiously into him. Itachi gave a few more slow thrusts and then dragged Sasuke down to the bed with him.   
  
“Enough,” he said, bringing Sasuke next to him and cradling him in his arm.   
  
Breathless, Sasuke looked at him with half-glazed eyes and then lowered his head, closing his eyes for the night’s rest. He was in a dream-like state, happily curled up next to Itachi. After a while, just before he could feel sleep overtake him, he started to reflect on what was happening. Where were all these caring actions coming from? Itachi seemed comfortable with showing them, but they also appeared so natural, so deep and meaningful. Could he be acting? Regardless, Sasuke knew he had to continue to expose his own feelings to entice Itachi, but the urge to please his aniki was coming too quickly, too easily. If he was getting to Itachi, it was at a price: himself.


	3. Deepening

Sasuke woke with the sunlight filling the room. His body was feeling the effects of the night before. Rolling over, he was disappointed to find the space next to him unoccupied. Sighing, he pushed himself upright and was surprised to see Itachi, sitting naked at the foot of the bed.   
  
Itachi motioned for Sasuke to come and sit. Sasuke obediently sat on his lap, straddling him so they were both face to face.   
  
“Have you ever been with two people at once, Sasuke?”  
  
“You want to share me with someone?” asked Sasuke, hurt, looking Itachi directly in the eyes.   
  
“Not exactly…”  
  
Sasuke was startled as someone hugged him from behind. Spinning around, he came face to face with another Itachi.   
  
“Kage bunshin, eh?” said Sasuke, studying it carefully.   
  
“Maybe you can try to see which one is the real me,” said the first one, grabbing Sasuke’s hair to pull him into a passionate kiss. The second rubbed up against Sasuke’s back and wrapped his arms around, moving his hands along Sasuke’s chest then leaning down to bite him on the shoulder.   
  
“Aaahh!” exclaimed Sasuke in surprise, breaking the kiss with the first. The first glanced at the second, who reached forward to grab Sasuke’s ankles and yanked them back. Unsupported, Sasuke’s body fell and he suddenly got a faceful of cock. Sprawled out on the bed, he maneuvered his arms so he could lift his head to recover. Glancing up, he saw the first looking at him expectantly.   
  
Giving him a submissive look, Sasuke obediently bent his head, using one hand to support himself and the other to fist the first’s erection at the base. He gave light licks along the rest of the exposed erection, teasing him, while slowly increasing the pressure in his hand.  
  
Now enveloping the throbbing cock in his mouth, Sasuke sucked furiously, sliding his hand slightly. He could feel the second run his hands up along the back of his outstretched legs and onto his butt, and felt little nips on the flesh there. Then his cheeks were spread apart and he felt something warm and wet slide down his crack and then push into the hole. Sasuke couldn’t help but give a moan of pleasure as he was tongue-fucked, the vibrations travelling down the erection in his mouth, earning a moan from the first.   
  
Sasuke knew the first’s desire was growing, so he let the stiff member slip out of his mouth and pumped it hard twice with his hand. Then he let his hand drop and deep throated it, sucking hard. A groan of pleasure was heard from the first. Moving his free hand, he gently rolled Itachi’s balls around as he moved his mouth from base to tip, diligently applying the stimulation.   
  
Now he could feel the soft, wet organ that had been probing into his bottom disappear and a different kind of pressure at his hole. An arm snaked around his waist, and the second thrusted hard.   
  
Being sensitive to Itachi’s touches anyway, Sasuke now found it difficult to maintain his concentration on the stroking and sucking with his ass being pummeled and waves of pleasure riding up his spine.   
  
The first bent down and started stroking the back of Sasuke’s head and shoulders, almost lovingly.   
  
Gasping at the pleasure, Sasuke fisted the erection, pumping it fast while softly licking the tip. He was starting to lose control; he instinctively gripped the erection harder. The second brought his other hand beneath Sasuke and strongly fisted his leaking member. Sasuke saw white, screaming Itachi’s name, and violently releasing while his ass muscles clamped and his hand gripped like a vice. The others both shouted and Sasuke could feel hot seed filling him from below, and instinctively mouthed the erection in front to swallow the cum given to him, but he was slightly late due to his distraction and a bit leaked down his chin. Sasuke continued to rhythmically suck while the second Itachi rode out the last waves of his orgasm.   
  
Pulling back and panting, Sasuke heard a knock on the door. Immediately, the two Itachis in the room disappeared in a puff of smoke. Startled, Sasuke turned to the door that was opening to reveal… Itachi?   
  
“You made me fuck your clones?” demanded Sasuke, angrily.   
  
“Easy, otouto,” said Itachi, smirking slightly. “I was hungry. And I get their memories once they disappear. Here, I’ve brought you something to eat.” He held out a tray that had pancakes and a jug of cream on it.   
  
“Thanks, but I’ve already eaten,” said Sasuke sarcastically, wiping some excess cum off his face with his hand and licking it.   
  
Itachi stood there, mesmerised at Sasuke’s innocence at turning him on. Surprised by the look, Sasuke stared at him. Growing hard, Itachi put the tray down and walked forward, pushing Sasuke back on the bed.   
  
Hovering over him, Itachi asked “Are you weary?” Sasuke shook his head, and Itachi bent down to nip at the sensitive spot on Sasuke’s neck, lowering his hips enough so Sasuke could feel just how hard he was.   
  
Wrapping his arms around Itachi’s neck, Sasuke asked “And you? Don’t you get the clone’s fatigue as well when they disappear? Aren’t you tired?”   
  
Itachi pulled back to look Sasuke in the eye, and said “That depends on who I’m fucking,” and then bent down to kiss Sasuke hard. At those words Sasuke could feel his own cock leap up, clashing with Itachi’s. Sasuke lifted one of his legs and wrapped it around Itachi’s hips, causing Itachi to grind into him harder.  
  
“Damn it,” Itachi muttered as he came upright, furiously taking his shirt off. Sasuke followed suit to help him remove his pants, dutifully undoing the front. Itachi stopped moving, and Sasuke looked up at him, wondering why. Itachi was frowning slightly, staring at him, dumbfounded. Then he quickly removed the rest of his clothing, and grabbing the hair at the back of Sasuke’s head, fell down to the bed with him. Sasuke was still examining him, wondering what was going through his brother’s head. Still frowning, Itachi said exasperated “Damn it, otouto, don’t you know how much you turn me on?” Sasuke’s eyes widened in surprise. Keeping Sasuke’s hair fisted, Itachi leaned down to bite at the sensitive parts of Sasuke’s neck, moving Sasuke’s head to a better angle. With Itachi straddled on his lower half and his head being moved around, Sasuke couldn’t do much except feel the harsh nips and licks on his neck and shoulder. Finally Itachi licked up Sasuke’s neck and gave him a brutal kiss. “Mmphh” Sasuke said as he tried to buck his hips, not getting very far. Itachi wouldn’t let him break the kiss as his tongue furiously explored Sasuke’s hot cavern. Sasuke became worried now– it was almost as if Itachi was punishing him?  
  
Itachi broke the kiss, giving a reassuring lick to Sasuke’s lips as he pulled back. Itachi looked almost apologetic, and he bent down to kiss Sasuke’s other shoulder gently. Grabbing a fistful of Itachi’s hair, Sasuke twisted it so he knew it would hurt. “Are you mad now?” he asked teasingly. Itachi froze, then placing his hands under Sasuke’s armpits, threw him across the bed. Sasuke giggled as he landed on the pile of pillows.   
  
“You won’t be giggling for long, otouto,” warned Itachi with his eyes narrowed. Sasuke looked on delightedly as Itachi approached. Leaning forward, Itachi hovered over Sasuke, surveying him, then bent down to suck hard on Sasuke’s neck. Sasuke caught a glimpse of a smile just before Itachi moved out of view, but he didn’t have time to think about it because Itachi’s arms snaked around his back and were causing him to buck against his very sexy human prison. Itachi kept moving his arms, forcing Sasuke to keep squirming. That, and the sucking at his tender spots made the pleasure uncomfortable. Itachi was teasing him; he needed relief. Itachi controlled Sasuke’s head with his kiss, calmly making Sasuke squirm more. Sasuke could feel his exhaustion catching up with him, and he let his head fall back on the pillows.   
  
“Soon, otouto,” whispered Itachi reassuringly as he licked along the neckline, gently pushing his hips against Sasuke’s. “Aaagh,” cried Sasuke at the slight relief which actually left him wanting more. Itachi grabbed a pillow and shoved it under Sasuke’s butt, then leaned down to stick his tongue in, leaving Sasuke whimpering. Pulling back, Itachi positioned his member on the entrance and thrusted slightly. Sasuke groaned at the intrusion, not being able to move since Itachi’s actions had already made him so sensitive. Itachi moved in a slow rhythm, giving shallow thrusts, deliberately avoiding Sasuke’s prostate. Sasuke almost came out of frustration. The anticipated pleasure that was lacking was driving him nuts. Gripping the pillows, he writhed about. Itachi now made his movements deeper, still keeping Sasuke silently begging. It was just unfair. He was approaching exhaustion, and he was forced to move about more than ever before because of his desire. Itachi increased his speed even more, but his movements still weren’t deep. Sasuke could only just lie there, gasping. Itachi moved faster, and then stopped still, causing Sasuke’s ass to twitch in irritation. Suddenly there was a fast, hard thrust, and Sasuke screamed “Itachi!” as he saw white. His vision started to fade as more and more cum spurted from him like a fountain, and he finally lost consciousness.   
  
\--  
  
Sasuke awoke to find himself wrapped tightly in a blanket. He could tell it was close to evening now – he must have slept for quite a few hours. Refreshed, he stretched, but he realised there was only so much cum one towel could remove.   
  
“Come and have your bath, Sasuke,” he heard Itachi call from the bathroom. Sasuke wandered inside, surprised to find that Itachi was in the tub himself. He didn’t like bathing with others so for some reason he just assumed he would be alone even in this situation.   
  
A bit unsure and shy, Sasuke lowered himself at the opposite end of the tub.   
  
“Hey, don’t be a stranger,” said Itachi, waving his hand for Sasuke to approach, just like when they were younger.   
  
Curious despite feeling miffed at being treated like a kid, Sasuke moved up Itachi’s body and then lay on him, staring affectionately, caressing the back of his head. Itachi looked back at him, contentedly accepting the loving gesture.   
  
Then Sasuke gave a slightly mischievous smirk and moved back onto his knees, hand still behind Itachi, then gripped his hair and dunked him forward. Air bubbles containing angry words floated to the surface while Itachi thrashed about. Releasing him, Itachi gasped for air and demanded “What was that for?”   
  
Smiling, Sasuke replied “That was so your beautiful smooth hair could be washed before this water gets so murky it can’t wash anything.”  
  
Amused, Itachi kicked Sasuke’s legs from under him. Sasuke fell into the water with a splash and Itachi easily held his head underwater for a few seconds.   
  
Pushing himself out of the water, Sasuke shouted “Hey!” not liking the way Itachi’s amusement grew at his complaint. Sasuke looked as happy as a wet cat, and his hair still maintained some shape even though it was soaked.   
  
“My apologies, Sasuke-sama,” said Itachi, mocking Sasuke’s holier-than-thou attitude. “I was just trying to clean your grimy, spiky hair.”  
  
“My hair’s not dirty!” retorted Sasuke.  
  
“Really? How do you think it maintains its shape? Through static electricity? Your hair was like that before you learned chidori,” Itachi sauntered.   
  
Sasuke had an unimpressed look on his face and he pouted slightly. Turning to reach for the soap, he lathered his hair well, looking at Itachi defiantly; he would show Itachi that he had nothing against cleanliness.   
  
Dunking himself, he rinsed his hair, then moved forward to apply the soap on Itachi’s head.   
  
“Please.” said Itachi disdainfully. “Don’t use that. I have special shampoo in my cloak.”  
  
Sasuke stopped, shocked. Surely he wasn’t implying that he go and get it? …even though that was technically his job, being Itachi’s entertainer? After about 10 seconds of giving Itachi a hard look, Sasuke scowled and moved to get out of the tub.   
  
Itachi grabbed his wrist. “Actually, I don’t.”   
  
“Oh fuck!” exclaimed Sasuke, annoyed. Itachi chuckled lightly. Sasuke’s pout grew; he hated being teased.   
  
“Now who’s the kid,” muttered Sasuke, as he placed himself on Itachi’s stomach and leaned forward to reach the long hair that was sprawled over the side of the tub.   
  
He felt Itachi move slightly and suddenly a warm, wet sensation was on one of his nipples. Trembling from the pleasure, he pulled back and looked down at the culprit. Itachi was looking up at him and mimicking his innocent pout.   
  
Annoyed, Sasuke said “Don’t give me that look-aaaah!” A finger had pushed into his rectum and started to wiggle.   
  
“You had better hurry up, otouto. This water isn’t going to remain clean for much longer,” said Itachi with a faint smirk.   
  
Grimacing again, he moved forward, trying to ignore the overly sensitive nipple that was being sucked hard. His cock had turned against him by responding immediately. So it was a challenge Itachi wanted? He had to move quickly. He started to lather the top of Itachi’s head, every so often losing himself to the sensations, gasping. Itachi started to roll his stomach to gently tease Sasuke’s hard member. Now struggling to stay focused, Sasuke tried to gather the long strands of hair that remained, but he now felt a tight grip on his cock that started to pump him hard. At the same time the finger in his backside moved further in, touching that sensitive spot. It was all he could do to remain upright, clinging to the sides of the tub.   
  
Amidst gasps of pleasure, Sasuke muttered “damn you” and made one last effort to gather the strands, which he finally managed to do, shaking as the orgasm grew within him.   
  
“Aaaaah, Itachiii!” he screamed, leaning back and coming hard. Itachi moved his arm to support Sasuke’s lower back to stop him from falling.   
  
Panting, Sasuke opened his eyes triumphantly to look at Itachi but then yelled “Fuuuuuuuuuuuck!” Itachi followed Sasuke’s gaze to see where the cum had landed – mostly on his long, silky hair. He couldn’t help but lightly laugh at the horror on Sasuke’s face.   
  
Exhausted but not giving up, Sasuke rose out of the tub to get the jug of drinking water. He returned, cleaning Itachi’s hair once more with the soap and then poured it over to rinse.   
  
Stepping out from the tub, Itachi drew Sasuke close, and running fingers through Sasuke’s hair, quietly said “Very good, otouto,” and leaned in to tenderly kiss him. Lost in the sensation for heaven knows how long, Sasuke became vaguely aware of where he was when he heard a loud smash. Looking down, he saw pieces of the water jug that he had unknowingly let slip out of his hand. He mournfully looked up at Itachi, who smiled and continued to stroke his hair affectionately.   
  
Sasuke realised the hold Itachi had on him – sure, he couldn’t do anything other than act naturally if he wanted Itachi to respond, but was his genuine enjoyment of it an insult to the murder of his clan?   
  
Seeing the distant expression on Sasuke, Itachi lifted him into his arms and carried him back into the bedroom, expertly avoiding the broken pieces. Drying them both off, he helped Sasuke into a pair of pyjama pants, and did the same for himself. Helping Sasuke lie down, he kept his hand behind Sasuke’s head. Sasuke was quietly gazing at him with eyes that said it all, and there was a faint smile of contentment on Itachi’s lips. He gently said “Go to sleep, otouto.”  
  
“What about you, aniki?” asked Sasuke softly.  
  
A smile tugged at Itachi’s lips as he said “I will soon”, looking at the bathroom. Eyes back to Sasuke, he said “close your eyes.” Accepting Itachi’s gift during this intimate moment, he shut his eyes and Itachi moved away to clean up the shards.   
  
Sasuke wondered at how his life had changed. Rather than the usual routine of bitterly resolving himself to his self-imposed task of revenge, he found himself eagerly going to sleep in anticipation for what the next day would bring.   
  
What was this unfamiliar feeling? Shit – it was happiness.


	4. Finale

Sasuke woke up feeling thoroughly content. He felt something very warm under his entire body and also something stroking him lightly along his back. It was the most soothing, comforting feeling he had ever felt. Opening his eyes slightly, he realised he was lying face down on Itachi’s chest, and that Itachi was slowly running his hands along his back. Not only that, but to his horror he realised that a puddle of his drool had collected just below Itachi’s shoulder. Embarrassed, he glanced at Itachi, who was staring back with his emotionless expression, but he seemed relaxed as he continued to lightly stroke Sasuke’s back.   
  
“Why am I like this?” mumbled Sasuke, chin still on Itachi’s chest.   
  
“You don’t remember? You were having a nightmare.”   
  
Sasuke’s eyes widened, and a flicker of the night came back. He vaguely remembered kicking and screaming, and then soothing words and hugs, lulling him back to sleep.   
  
Truly grateful, Sasuke’s gaze fell on Itachi’s lips for a split-second and then he turned his head to the side to rest on Itachi’s chest.   
  
“You can kiss me if you want to.”   
  
Sasuke looked up in surprise that Itachi had seen his thoughts. He had wanted to, but had suppressed it because he thought it was too forward.  
  
“I want you to kiss me.”  
  
Sasuke continued to look at Itachi for a split-second more as he himself realised that he was also hesitating because he wasn’t sure if it was wanted. Then he launched forward, latching onto Itachi’s lips with his own, kissing furiously. There was nothing more that he wanted than this, and he felt both their desires grow below. Itachi held Sasuke hard, lips moving down to Sasuke’s neck and shoulders while Sasuke panted for breath. Sasuke slid his hand down Itachi’s chest, and started to slide it under Itachi’s pants, but was stopped when Itachi gripped his wrist.   
  
“Will you do something for me?” whispered Itachi.   
  
“Yes,” replied Sasuke, breathlessly.   
  
“I want to tie you to the bed,” were the soft words.   
  
Surprised for a moment, Sasuke nodded and ran his hand up to Itachi’s jaw. He moved forward into a kiss again, lovingly and longingly opening his mouth in time with Itachi’s.   
  
When they broke apart, Itachi got up to fetch the rope at the other side of the room. Coming back, he put one knee either side of Sasuke’s waist. Sasuke raised his arms obediently. Leaning forward, Itachi tied knots that wouldn’t tighten the bind as they were pulled, but which still stopped Sasuke from moving. Itachi went upright, now straddling Sasuke, gazing at him. Sasuke noticed his own breathing was quicker, but he looked at Itachi expectantly. Slowly, Itachi leaned forward, his own head coming to the side of Sasuke’s head.   
  
“Foolish otouto, did you really think you could get me to fall in love with you by doing this?” Sasuke’s eyes immediately went wide and he started to hyperventilate. Struggling against his bonds, he jerked his body around but couldn’t move much due to Itachi’s weight.   
  
“Get off me,” he said weakly. Itachi simply lowered his head further and started to rhythmically suck at Sasuke’s neck.   
  
“Get off me!” shouted Sasuke, frantic. He could feel the tears coming to his eyes and he couldn’t breathe. What had he been doing? What was he thinking to follow such a stupid plan? All of Itachi’s love that had filled the emotional wounds of the past was now yanked away, leaving freshly exposed ones that hurt like hell. He consciously held his breath, hoping it would dull the pain.   
  
He felt Itachi’s hand move to gently caress the back of his head. Brought back to the rhythmic feeling on his neck, he realised there was nothing he could do now. Exhaling, he awaited the punishment for his stupidity.   
  
Itachi continued for a few moments more then sat upright.   
  
“Look at you. You’ve degraded yourself so much just on the off chance that you could get me to agree to this ‘battle’. There was no way you could ever get me to care by doing this.”  
  
The look on Sasuke’s face was one of pain; his heart once more feeling the deprivation of his aniki’s caring which his mind was saying did not exist.   
  
“You’ve willingly lapped up all my affection that I’ve given you over the last few days. If I hadn’t agreed, you would have slept with all those losers for nothing. What would you have done?”  
  
Sasuke let out a small snort, gazing coolly; it didn’t matter to him if it hadn’t worked. He would have effortlessly moved onto the next plan without looking back.   
  
A hard look appeared on Itachi’s face, as he disapproved of Sasuke’s logic. “You’ve completely thrown away your dignity by doing this.”   
  
Sasuke’s now looked at him in the eyes, frowning; he didn’t care. He’d throw away anything to get to Itachi.   
  
Eyes widening, Itachi understood the message. Anger flowing through, Itachi leaned forward.   
  
“I take that back. You’d lost all your dignity years ago when I became your sole reason for existence. You’ve prevented yourself from getting close to anyone, and you’ve thrown away your friends who care about you, and also your village that protects you. And you’re the one who makes me rule your life. You’re weak, Sasuke.”  
  
Sasuke replied in a small voice “I can never truly be happy knowing that you don’t care about me, aniki.” His look was one of resignation; surely how quickly he had accepted the affection from his aniki was proof of this?   
  
Itachi’s jaw clenched, and he frowned; his eyes developing a faraway look. “I wish you’d open your eyes and see what’s in front of you,” he muttered.  
  
Sasuke closed his eyes in pain, and said “Yes, that you’re a cold murdering bastard.” Of course it wasn’t logical that he should destroy his future for the sake of the past, but he couldn’t help it.   
  
He felt some wet substance fall on his face, and heard a kunai being unsheathed. Keeping his eyes closed, he accepted his fate.   
  
“When I see you next, I expect it to be under more normal circumstances.”   
  
With a swish of the kunai, Sasuke felt himself released from his bonds and opened his eyes in surprise, but could only see the back of Itachi’s head as he walked out the door with his coat, slamming the door.   
  
Stunned, he continued to lie there. He could faintly hear furious knocking and someone shouting “Kisameeeeeee! We’re leaving NOW!”  
  
Wiping his face, he was surprised at how much water was spattered on his chin and his cheeks. He tasted it – it was salty, like tears.   
  
He couldn’t actually remember crying… and even if he did cry, he couldn’t remember moving about so much that the tears would cover his face instead of trickling downwards to his ears – but considering the extreme circumstances, he attributed it to his own confusion.   
  
Any other explanation was impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I was thinking: In reality, Sasuke loves Itachi and Itachi loves Sasuke. Given that, this is why this story is called “Forms of love” because they’re simply expressing that – that’s why they were able to do all that so easily.   
> Sasuke’s sudden change was a bit like pwp (porn without plot) XDD but I’ve always thought of Sasuke’s mind and heart as competing with each other – Sasuke’s mind usually keeps his heart suppressed (due to emotional pain – and it’s the extent of the pain which shows how much he cares about Itachi.) To seduce Itachi, he had to let his emotions take over, and when he did, his heart responded to the genuine affection he received from Itachi (even though his mind didn’t know it was genuine), and because he loved Itachi anyway, it just kept rebounding between the two. So as time goes on, things got more waffier. P: Plus since Sasuke usually represses his heart, it came out strongly when he let his heart lead.   
> With Itachi, it was the moment there was an unreadable expression in his eyes that he realised what Sasuke was trying to do. He was concerned about how it would affect Sasuke if he refused, since he had slept with all those other people. And since all of Itachi’s actions are done to help his younger brother (including the uncaring act he puts on), he accepted. With his cruel act, he can’t express his love, so on one level it was actually a relief for him that he could finally express these affectionate acts without jeopardising Sasuke’s future.   
> Regarding the ending, I’ve always thought that Itachi would drop his cruel act if Sasuke figured out that he was acting – his words “I wish you’d open your eyes and see what’s in front of you” meant “I wish you’d see that I actually do care about you”, but Sasuke, using his mind again, thought it was yet another criticism from Itachi and interpreted it as Itachi saying he had no feelings and it was stupid of Sasuke to open up to him. Itachi was temporarily overwhelmed by Sasuke’s misinterpretation because he really does love his otouto and it’s really difficult for him to keep it inside, so tears fell from his eyes. But since Sasuke still thought of him that way, Itachi went along with Plan A (the ‘I’m a cold murdering bastard’ plan). Even though I said Sasuke closed his eyes in pain, it’s meant to be symbolic that he had his eyes closed when he said that – plus if he had them open, he would have seen Itachi crying (d’oh!) After Itachi had left, Sasuke, once again using his mind to guide him, can’t explain the excess tears on his face but doesn’t question his view of Itachi, since his mind is saying that his heart was wrong all along so suppresses his heart again. And I’ve always thought that the most Itachi could do was suppress his own emotions – i.e. he couldn’t pretend or force them, so any kind of emotion seen on him would be genuine. But Sasuke doesn’t know that – he just assumes it’s another aspect of his genius brother to fake these seemingly real emotions. It was true that Sasuke wouldn’t be able to get him to care by doing that – because he already cared about Sasuke. (plus I don’t think it would have worked if he didn’t care – I never thought Itachi was that shallow)
> 
> I wrote it deliberately from Sasuke’s POV or a third person’s point of view – I wanted to keep the readers guessing as to what was going on in Itachi’s mind. 
> 
> And there is a slight plot hole…  
> Sasuke: The one who makes the other forget about the past the most, wins.  
> Itachi: Wins what?  
> Sasuke: A chance to say that you really care about me!  
> Itachi: …


End file.
